


孕期纪实

by Shalia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.非ABO，非性转，只是生子，想看孕期文学所以就写了2.OOC3.架空向，无脑短打甜饼
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	孕期纪实

罗渽民怀孕之后胃口一直都不怎么好，妊娠反应严重，对外勉强能撑着张笑脸在李马克下班回家盯着他吃晚饭的时候咽几口，可转眼又在人进书房抓紧处理工作的时候去浴室给全吐了。

他的身体以肉眼可见的速度消瘦，特别是两块脸颊肉都凹了下去，当然瞒不过把他捧在心尖上的合法伴侣。李马克最终撞破了罗渽民脱力趴在洗手台上的画面，急说要带他去住院，罗渽民本就体质特殊，能怀孕完全是意料之外的事，怀了以后早孕反应又这么严重，着实把他吓得不轻。

可被他抱到床上强制休息的“孕妇”本人，显然并不同意这个决定。

“孩子在我肚子里，我想在哪儿就在哪儿。”说罢还担心自己的立场表示得不够明确，又气愤地加了一句，“不去就是不去！”

李马克被他给气笑了，动作轻柔地把他圈进自己怀里，埋在罗渽民的颈窝处深吸了好几口气。

罗渽民的身体总有股好闻得形容不出的味道，有点像玫瑰清甜的花香，又像是冬日飘拂在冷风中清冽的初雪。

在刚打算追人的时候，他就发现了一个非常头疼的问题，罗渽民对谁都友好，长相亮眼又性格乖顺的漂亮孩子谁会不喜欢？罗渽民从来不缺乏热情的追求者，而他李马克不是第一个，当然也不会成为最后一个。

现在想来直到他们两人正式敲定关系在一起后，围绕在罗渽民身边的泛滥桃花依旧只增不减，每天活在各种神经战的危机感之中着实是件疲累的事，但要他就因为这而放弃好不容易追到手的“漂亮老婆”，怎么想都是件亏本买卖。

再后来“漂亮老婆”真就成为了他的亲亲老婆，正值年轻的两具身体连同灼热的灵魂碰撞在一起，放纵彼此跟随着最原始的欲望沉浮在漫无边际的欲望之海中。

不得不说罗渽民确实有让人恨不得把一颗心掏出来捧在他手心里的吸引力，这个人全身上下都是魅力点。白日里甜得不像话，知道李马克工作忙但又忍不住在休息时间给他打视频电话，黏黏糊糊地说想他，还会炫耀似的撒娇跟他说做什么菜等他下班回家；晚上又像一朵为他绽放的夜间玫瑰，全身心地打开接纳他，无论对他做了多“过分”的事，就算是晶莹的泪珠缀满在纤长的睫毛上也不会说出讨厌的话语。

顶多是做得狠了，无论是精神上能承受的快感还是身体内部的容量，实在是被他填满饱和得容纳不下了，漂亮老婆才会哭着抱着他说不要了。

李马克对罗渽民从来都是个心软的人，一旦罗渽民在做爱的时候主动黏上来提要求，不管是什么他都会没有原则地立马同意。比如那人躺在他身下被他榨干得不剩一丝力气的时候，就算自己还不尽兴，依然会抱着他狠亲几口，然后去浴室单纯地做清理。

偶尔在两个人都做到兴头上的时候，看着全身都印满自己痕迹的漂亮老婆，李马克会发疯似的一边用力动作一边咬着身下人娇嫩的耳垂让罗渽民给他生孩子，还坏心眼地在发泄过后堵着那处不让自己的东西流出来。

罗渽民只觉得他幼稚得很，边笑着边和他交换一个又一个深吻，一秒融入情景剧夹紧了那处还被填满的地方，夹得李马克危险得理智崩坏，后果可想而知第二天罗渽民一上午都没能从床上爬起来。

现在想来或许就是从那时候立下的flag。

李马克不知道罗渽民真的能怀孕，不过他估计当事者本人自己都不清楚这件事，还是在罗渽民连着反胃了三天去医院检查的时候，才知道原来他肚子里已经有另外一个生命的存在。

想让罗渽民怀孕是一件事，可当罗渽民真的怀上了又是另一件事了。

首先他的漂亮老婆之前的身体健康状况就不算很好，这也跟他极与极的进食口味有一定关系，要么就是太甜，要么就是太苦太辣，连个中间口味都没有。和李马克在一起之后，这种情况才有了好转，一方面罗渽民需要顾及自己爱人作为普通人的口味去料理，另一方面为了他的身体着想，李马克会管着他减少喝浓缩咖啡的次数。

李马克刚开始对他进行饮食管理的时候，摄取不到咖啡因让罗渽民感到有些烦躁。道理他都懂，可就是郁闷，特别是李马克对他板着张脸用不容反驳的语气，强制他把藏在身后的咖啡交出来的时候。

不就是杯咖啡？

罗渽民除了郁闷外更感到委屈，但他也不明说，只是交完“赃物”后坐在一旁的沙发上独自生闷气，无论对方跟自己说什么都不理睬，被烦得实在受不了了才勉强抬起一双蒙上水雾的眼睛看那人一眼。

漂亮老婆从头到尾一句话都没说，却把李马克的心搅得一团乱。前一秒还振振有词地批评罗渽民对自己身体不负责的态度，后一秒便立马心软，前功尽弃地把人搂进怀里耐心地边哄边讲道理。

最终他们两人讨价还价成一周三杯的频率，原本李马克还觉得多，刚想说些什么又被怀里人一眼瞪回了肚子里。

罗渽民生气的模样他不是没见过，刚开始追人的时候，有一次下雨天他把自己的伞十分绅士地借给了对方，还骗说自己还有另一把好让那人心安理得地回家。结果当然是没有，他那天能带一把出来都是奇迹了，被倾盆大雨淋得隔天就发起了高烧。

罗渽民来他家看望他时，也是这么一副气鼓鼓的样子，两只总是含着春水的眼此刻带着气愤地看着他，看得李马克既心虚又不自在。

不过现在想来，那时候李马克能同意下罗渽民一周三杯的要求已经是有先见之明，要是还跟着他以往那种极恶口味进食，怀孕之后受的罪绝不会比现在少。

至少现在每当胃里翻滚一遍，罗渽民就绝望地感觉自己从鬼门关外溜达了一圈。

这种情况一直持续到两个月后才算是逐渐稳定下来。虽然怀孕的是罗渽民，但他青涩的准孩子爸爸似乎比他还要紧张。在经历了前期自己漂亮老婆被肚子里不识好歹的小家伙折腾得人都清瘦了两圈后，某人连班都没心思上，说了句“要回家陪老婆待产”就直接丢下了一堆工作留给李东赫，自个儿飞快地跑路了。

气得李东赫连着三天给他打电话，认为李马克就是见色忘义，都新婚那么久了还迷罗渽民那个小妖精那么紧。不是被勾了魂就是失了智，还陪老婆待产？李马克除了罗渽民这一个老婆外还有什么小老婆？他一个男的能生吗？

从自家总裁这里实在套不出什么话后，李东赫才转战到罗渽民那儿，毕竟李马克一下子请假了几个月，对于公司造成的影响还是挺大的，自家老板都没心思上班，底下人难免要说闲话。

他本想让罗渽民劝劝他那个心智不成熟的老公，可没想到罗渽民竟然回答他——

“对呀，我是怀孕了，现在已经五个月啦！”

“……”

打扰了，告辞。

全天在家陪漂亮老婆待产的李马克发现了一些从前不了解的罗渽民的小习惯。

比如那人会偷偷躲在衣帽间他的一排衬衫前，把脸埋在柔软的衣料里又蹭又揉。被发现后当然是一副心虚的模样，一双泛情的桃花眼东转西转就是不敢与他对视。

他想知道为什么罗渽民会对他的衬衫情有独钟，可惜在被他抓了个现行后，罗渽民便不再和以往一样总是在他们的衣帽间附近转悠。

但反而那人黏他的次数与时长增加了。

之前李马克还早出晚归折腾在公司与家之间的那段日子里，罗渽民对他而言比起说“黏人”，更多的是“克制”。

他的漂亮老婆非常爱他，这是李马克比任何人都更清楚的事实。

罗渽民从不吝啬对他表达自己的爱意。

刚结婚那段时候，出于他的工作原因，即使罗渽民十分想念一刻不见的亲亲老公，也没法完全任性地随时随地给李马克打电话。他那会儿总是干些拿着手机窝在客厅的沙发里，干纠结要不要给李马克通话的蠢事。

现在想来自己那时候纠结的心思简直既天真又可笑，跟个怀春少女犹豫要不要跟暗恋对象摊牌似的，要是被黄仁俊知道了估计得嘲笑他半年。

但那时他根本没能考虑那么多，罗渽民是一株需要时刻被爱浇灌的蔷薇，美丽又脆弱，却倔强地用艳丽诱人的花瓣把自己的内心全然包裹。

他那时会在夜晚两人尽兴的情事过后，趴在身下人精壮的胸膛上，贴着李马克最靠近的心脏的地方，听着对方还未平缓的心跳声，用高潮过后还依然黏腻的声音带着小心思地边替对方整理凌乱的发丝边问道，“你可以再多爱我一些吗？”

李马克想不明白为什么罗渽民会这么问自己，就算并不是用当时还正处于性爱过后迟钝的大脑去思考，完全清醒时的他估计也想不太明白怀里人究竟是想要怎样的回答。

“我已经很爱很爱你了。”

他依稀记得自己是这么答复的，伴随着的是两人间逐渐燃起的欲火点燃了第二轮的情事。

他不知道该如何准备一个完美的回答去匹配罗渽民抛给自己的这个问题，所以他尽量用实际行动来告诉他的漂亮老婆自己的心意。

事实证明，这是有成效的。

在衣帽间被抓了个现行后，不知为何罗渽民对他的黏人指数上升不少。在他切水果的一会儿功夫里，都会挪着步子装作不经意地移动到他的身后。

李马克简直被自己老婆这种可爱的行为惹得止不住想笑，但又怕自己真笑出声估计得把人给气跑了。

于是只好在饭后两人窝在沙发里边看综艺边消食时，找准时机把人搂在怀里满足地问，“你最近怎么这么黏我？”

他发誓自己没有任何其他意思，单纯觉得罗渽民怀孕后的模样着实可爱，也没想着能要回到什么答复，就想逗逗那人。

果然罗渽民在听到他说的话后，脸上的表情一僵。在当李马克心软打算主动道歉时，那人竟带着怒气与不满地回瞪他。

“都不让闻衣服了，还不能让我黏黏你吗？宝宝想爸爸了怎么办！”

怀里人柔软的唇，攀着红晕泛粉的双颊，还有那双勾人心魄此时映满了自己的眼。

青涩的准孩子爸爸被冲击地呆愣在原地，努力压制了许久自己脑内不做人的想法。

李马克有些尴尬地吞咽了喉咙，两手情不自禁地抚上漂亮老婆凸起的腹部来回抚摸，略微干涩的嗓音磨着罗渽民的耳廓响起，“是这里的小宝宝想我了，还是这个黏我的大宝宝？”

罗渽民被他亲得发晕，李马克从他的眉眼一路向下轻啄着他的两瓣唇，体内积累了许久的欲望被点燃了导火索，得不到爽快的疏解让肉体诚实地更贴近对方。

“都想你，想你摸我……亲我……抱我……”

那双含水的双眸正视着他的眼睛，他的宝贝老婆碰出的热气打在他的脸颊上，只是一眼就看得李马克浑身火热。

他知道，自己今晚是做不了人了。


End file.
